


bjyx理想型（九）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 2





	bjyx理想型（九）

九  
小赞也觉得对不起王耶啵，确实很久没给耶啵做饭了。耶啵每天工作很辛苦，一个人住也照顾不好自己。有次一口气吃5个冰糕，立即进了医院，还是小赞照顾了他一夜。于是小赞就着早班结束，去菜场买了食材给耶啵做晚餐。

小赞:耶啵你在哪？  
耶啵:卖货，md。[生气]  
耶啵:这什么破品牌，出个黄色眼影。[抓狂]  
耶啵:还得老子亲自带货出场。[凋零玫瑰]  
小赞:你嘛时候下班呐？我去给你做晚饭。  
小赞:我这厨房烟道不大管用，怕油烟味都散到店里。  
小赞:能去你家做吗？  
耶啵:门锁密码我生日。  
耶啵:[坏笑]  
小赞:你在哪直播卖货？我可以一边做饭一边看你卖货。  
耶啵:自己找。

小赞一进家门就忙开，没时间看找耶啵的直播频道。耶啵发完信息急急忙忙补了妆，还在直播的时候不断纠正女主播的普通话发音，觉得自己超级帅。  
我帅死了。王耶啵想。  
帅到他腿软。王耶啵想。

小赞做了一桌菜，王耶啵还没回来。小赞看手机，发现王耶啵一个小时前给自己发了信息。  
耶啵:mmp  
耶啵:老子给拖出去应酬了。  
耶啵:人呢？？？  
耶啵:我去去就回，不和他们吃饭。  
耶啵:？？？  
耶啵:我天，你不会生气了吧？  
耶啵:别生气，我晚点回去，给你带薯片。

小赞给耶啵回了信息，说刚才自己没看见信息。耶啵回复很快，说一时半会溜不掉，让他等等，自己尽快回去。  
小赞看着满桌菜，也不知道等到什么时候，决定还是回店里看看。  
小赞来的确实是时候。晚上店里很忙，兼职员工手忙脚乱，一看到老板来了几乎要哭出来。  
老板，小员工热泪盈眶。  
我来吧。小赞接过收银台的活，麻溜的扫码收钱给顾客装袋商品。  
一忙起来，时间就过的很快。小赞再次看时间的时候已经快11点了，王耶啵还是没消息。店里的人少了起来，兼职也下班回家了。小赞脱下员工服，拿了串关东煮，边吃边想出门吹吹风。  
店门口安安静静的，周围的小饭店大多数都关门了。小赞坐在店门口的台阶上，忽然听到一阵微弱的哭声。  
闻声找去，他看见角落的阴暗处有团阴影。  
是个小婴儿。  
看不清面目，但是哭声微弱。小赞一下子紧张起来，四处无人。  
这是个弃婴？是从医院出来的家长丢下了自己的孩子？  
小赞小心翼翼的抱起孩子。以前只抱过小猫，这孩子抱上去和小猫差不多轻重。面色不正常的潮红。  
这孩子估计身体有恙。小赞赶紧拿了包，带着孩子赶去医院。

王耶啵觉得自己今天真是衰。一起卖货的小网红没文化就算了，还特别会来事，哄得自家员工一起非要直播结束去团建。被压榨很久的王家员工一起起哄要太子请客，王耶啵怕拒绝了没面子，一招手带他们去了高档的海鲜自助餐厅。酒饱饭足，还要二场。  
mmp，王耶啵心里骂，别给我整这些乱七八糟的，老子还要回家吃晚饭呢。  
小网红一个劲的往耶啵身边凑。太子，急着回去干嘛？家里有老婆？  
员工起哄，我们太子才22岁，哪来的老婆，不急不急。  
耶啵:mmp，滚。  
员工:为啥骂我。  
耶啵:不知道，就是想骂。

二场又是乱七八糟一顿搓，等应酬结束，已经凌晨一点多了。  
我日。王耶啵站在路边。无语，这么晚，老子上哪给小赞买薯片去。  
他是不是生气了。王耶啵想。  
算了，只要回去有饭吃就行，王耶啵皱眉，没怎么吃东西就喝酒，胃疼。

耶啵打电话给小赞。  
耶啵:刚结束。  
小赞:嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。  
耶啵:哪呢？  
小赞:医院。  
耶啵:！！！你怎么了？  
小赞:不是我不是我。  
小赞：你过来把，电话说不清。  
耶啵:我马上过来。便利店附件的那家医院？  
小赞:嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。


End file.
